lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
L.A. Noire Wiki:Poll Results - Poll 1~10
Due to the number of the results, I will put the updated info here, so let's begin. L.A. Noire Poll, 1 *Chasing is pretty exciting, but it won the fourth place. (4 votes) *One of the last resorts to protect the law is pull out your gun and shoot the bad guys, which is even more exciting, so it won the third place. (9 votes) *Second spot went to the CSI, with the help of the background music, searching for clues and evidence is much easier, some events in Homicide cases are not recommended for the young, if you know what I am talking about... (10 votes) *The winner of this poll is the interview part! This unique feature of L.A. Noire is challenging, even if you have finished the game. (12 votes) L.A. Noire Poll, 2 *In third place is Captain of the Arson desk, Lachlan Mckelty. Looks like he will not be happy with the result, but he is better than other two, who won no vote... (2 votes, before the poll was reseted, 4 votes) *The one that won the second place is Captain of the traffic desk, Gordon Leary. Cole's first commander and he is pretty nice and easy, but he failed to won most of the voters heart. (8 votes) *Here you go, the NO.1 commander in L.A. Noire, Captain of the Homicide, James Donnelly. He is intense one and full of justice, his words are also impressive. The question is: Would you like to work with him? (12 votes) L.A. Noire Poll, 3 *For the desk, Traffic won the third place.(4 votes) *Though only have 3 cases (without DLC), Vice Narcotics still managed to win the second place. (6 votes) *The first place is the Homicide, in fact when I finished this desk, I missed Rusty... (7 votes) *In the second poll, the result is quite unexpected, the third place went to Arson Street Crime. (1 vote) *The Traffic and Vice Street Crime were even, I wonder why? (2 votes) *With 12 votes, the Homicide Street Crime firmly won the first place. *Still, most voters like to play Burglary if available. The release of the Complete Edition means future DLCs are not likely to come, but who knows? We may see it in L.A. Noire 2. (16 votes) L.A. Noire Poll, 4 *In the Vice cases, "Black Caesar" won the third place. (2 votes) *And "The Set Up", won the second place. (3 votes) *Surprise, surprise, we have 3 winners of this poll, "Reefer Madness", "The Naked City" and "Manifest Destiny". Tough to make a choice here, isn't it? (4 votes) *Street Crime "Honey Boy" won the second place in the second poll, sweet is good, but not good enough here. (2 votes) *For the gunfights, bigger is better, and the biggest firefight in Homicide cases and street crime: "Bank Job" won the first place. (7 votes) L.A. Noire Poll, 5 *Time to see the outfits, for the standard one, The Outsider won the third place. (3 votes) *The second spot went to Golden Boy, remember to get it pressed. (4 votes) *"Sword of Justice" won the first place, you are trying to say that the L.A. Noire wiki is more dangerous while you visit the polls page, right? (6 votes) *Second poll is about special outfits, Chicago Lightning won the third place. (1 vote) *Second spot went to 3 outfits: Hawkshaw, The Sharpshooter and Button Man. (2 votes) *First place went to The Broderick, benefits both offensive and defensive. (7 votes) L.A. Noire Poll, 6 *Here is your favorite companion. For the third place, Roy Earle and Herschel Biggs were even, leaving Ralph Dunn in the fourth place. (3 votes) *Rusty "Finbarr" Galloway, got good results but its not good enough for him to win the first place. (7 votes) *So the first place went to Stefan Bekowsky, being friendly will bring you votes, don't you think? (12 votes) *By contrast, your least favorite companion focused on 2 cops, Ralph Dunn (7 votes), and the notorious one, Roy Earle. (13 votes) L.A. Noire Poll, 7 *Here is the Vehicles, in the third place was the Police and Service vehicle. (2 votes) *Sports vehicle won the second place. (3 votes) *And the first place, Hidden/Bonus vehicle. Rare but splendid. (8 votes) L.A. Noire Poll, 8 *For the Homicide detectives, I would say Phelps will be sad, because he got beaten by his partners.(4 votes) FYI, Stefan Bekowsky and Rusty Galloway won 5 votes. *For the Homicide Cases, the third place went to "Golden Butterfly". (2 votes) *"White Shoe Slaying" won the second place. (3 votes) *As I expected, the unique case "Quarter Moon Murders" won the first place. (7 votes) *For the Arson Street Crime, "Paper Sack Holdup" won the third place. (1 vote) *Second spot went to "Hot Property". (2 votes) *And guess what? Gunfight won the first place again, the "Bus Stop Shooting".(6 votes) L.A. Noire Poll, 9 *For the Antagonists, we focus on 2 bad guys, William Worrel (2 votes) and Dr. Harlan Fontaine. (4 votes) L.A. Noire Poll, 10 *Now the favorite Protagonist should go to Cole Phelps (12 votes), Jack Kelso is a good man too, but he got the second place. (4 votes) *And your preferred gun? M1 Garand won the third place. (1 vote) *2 weapons got even, Thompson and B.A.R., all automatic weapons. (2 votes) *Well, most people liked pistols, they surpassed stronger guns and won the first place. (6 votes)